


The Cookies You Deserve

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Deserved Universe [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: After a nightmare, Patton helps distract Virgil.(Follow up to my story The Prison You Deserve. It won't make sense if you haven't read that.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Deserved Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016344
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	The Cookies You Deserve

“Where are you going?” asked a voice. Virgil froze, forgetting for a moment what his newish reality was before he let out a slow breath.

“I was just going to go on a quick walk,” Virgil replied. “I had a nightmare,” he explained because he knew Patton was probably reading how he was feeling (that being recovering from a particularly bad panic attack), and he might as well get ahead of it.

“It’s a little early for a walk, isn’t it?” Patton asked, glancing out of the still dark window.

“Yeah,” Virgil said with a shrug, “but… well.”

Patton smiled at him, soft and sympathetic. “Why don’t we try something else to take your mind off it?”

“Like what?” Virgil asked.

“We should make cookies!”

Despite the fact that he felt like complete and utter dog shit, that brought a smile to his face. “Patton,” he said. “We made five batches over the course of the last two days.”

Patton just grinned.

“Patton, what am I supposed to do with all of these cookies in my house?” Virgil asked shaking his head.

“We could take some up to the castle,” Patton suggested. “One of these days I’m going to figure out Logan’s favorite cookie.”

“And what will you do with that knowledge?”

“Make him more cookies!”

Virgil just shook his head. “Fine,” he said. “We can make cookies.”

“Great!”

He hopped to his feet and wandered into the kitchen, Virgil following after him. Patton looked over at him and hummed, scanning him. Virgil felt just the barest of flutters near the corner of his ear and twitched.

“A difficult cookie for a distraction it is then!” Patton chirped. “I’ll show you how to make kiffles!”

“What… is a kiffle?” Virgil asked.

“A cookie!”

“Very helpful,” Virgil snarked.

Patton bumped shoulders with him softly in reprimand as he walked by to start gathering supplies. Virgil bumped him back a little less softly because if anyone deserved to be reprimanded it was him.

“Are we ever going to branch out from cookies?” Virgil asked.

“You mean like cakes?” Patton said in answer.

Virgil shook his head fondly. How was this soft fluffy man a being that could rip him apart in a moment? The mental reminder made his stomach squirm a bit despite everything. Sometimes it still felt like it could all be an act. Patton must have noticed because he smiled sadly, but let Virgil wrestle control of his feelings himself. The moment he managed to sort out his feeling, the conversation continued like nothing had happened.

“Or pies!” Patton said.

“I was thinking more moving away from desert, Pat,” he said dryly.

“I don’t know a lot about making not desert,” Patton admitted. “At least not by hand.”

“Well, I know some things about it, and the rest we could learn together.”

“That sounds good kiddo,” Patton said, setting out all of the measuring instruments. “Ooo, we could learn how to make pancakes!”

“Pat,” Virgil said, voice exasperated.

“That’s breakfast!”

“You know, you could make your mouth to not have so much of a sweet tooth,” Virgil pointed out.

“And what’s the fun in that?” Patton asked.

Virgil just rolled his eyes as Patton stuck his tongue out at him.

“Now,” Patton said. “For kiffles the first step is…”


End file.
